Wasteland 3
Wasteland 3 is an upcoming video game and a sequel to Wasteland 2. The game is being developed by InXile Entertainment with assistance from Brotherhood Games. The game is set to be released in 2020. Setting The game will take place in the tundra-like frozen wastes of Colorado where Desert Rangers are unheard of. The player will play as the sole survivor from a Ranger squad called Team November who are stranded in the region and cut off from civilization. In the early portion of the game, the objective of the player will be to survive the low temperatures of the region, while the ultimate objective of the players will be to build a power base for the Desert Rangers in the region. The Desert Rangers are contacted by The Patriarch, the de-facto leader of Colorado in helping him stop his children who are waging a war to gain control of his empire. In return, he promises them Colorado itself as a base. Gameplay The game will be a party-based roleplaying game. The players will have a Ranger Base which will act as a hub for quests and can also be used for research, gathering materials, and making contact with other factions via radio to set up supply lines. As the player progresses, they can also improve the base. The fate of the region, factions and the settlements will depend on your actions. The game will include revamped combat with addition of features like environmental hazards. It also includes a revamped dialog-tree system as well as graphics. It will also add vehicles, which can be used for tavelling, storing goods, exploring, survival as well as in combat. While most of the game will be in isometric, the camera will come down during conversations and focus on the NPCs. It will also behave similarly during some other events. Also for the first time in the series, there will be a co-op campaign. The co-op mode allows players to take part in a combat together. In addition, players can also progress the campaign in co-op mode without others, with their actions in game having direct consequences for the other players' team. The co-op campaign can be ended at any time, with the timeline of game worlds of both players diverting from each other as a result. Production The game was announced on inXile on 28 September 2016, with the company also announcing a crowd-funding campaign on the video game crowd-funding website called "Fig". The goal of the campaign is $2.75 million, and was launched on 5 October in addition to the first trailer of the game. The campaign was successful as of 3 November. In addition, the revenue generated from sales of Wasteland 2 will also be used in the development of the game. The game is slated to be released in Q4 2019. inXile is also being assisted by Brotherhood Games in having a high graphical quality for Wasteland 3. The game reached its crowdfunding goal on 8 October, with stretch goals for the crowdfunding campaign being revealed. The crowdfunding continued on Crowdox until 2019. It will be simultaneously releasing to Windows, Mac, Linux, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. A closed alpha of the game was released for Steam on 21 August 2019. Gallery WL3promo7.jpg WL3promo6.jpg WL3promo5.jpg WL3promo4.jpg WL3promo3.jpg WL3promo2.jpg WL3promo1.jpg Wl3 bg.jpg Videos Wasteland 3 - E3 2019 - Official Trailer Wasteland 3 - Fig Campaign Pitch Wasteland 3 - A Frosty Reception Fig Crowdfunding - The Story of Fig References * forum post * Wasteland 3 announced, will include co-op - IGN * Wasteland 3 Announced, Will Have Co-Op - Kotaku * Wasteland 3 will have multiplayer, XCOM-style cinematic camera (update) - Polygon * Wasteland 3's debut gameplay trailer showcases new conversations and combat - PC Gamer * Mission accomplished, Rangers. Wasteland 3 has funded! - Fig * Wasteland 3 Over 60% Funded in Its First Day, Release Slated for Q4 2019 - PlayStation Lifestyle * Wasteland 3 Alpha Now Live for Backers - GamingBolt Category:Wasteland